A Life Like No Other
by Jake's Wolfgirl99
Summary: Elizabeth Dawn Ruth knew nothing of her past, but when her adopted father dies, truths are reveled. From having werewolf brothers to finding her soulmate, this 16 year-old girl has a life like no other! (First fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. That is the wonderful work of Stephenie**

_My dear Elizabeth,_

_It pains me to tell you this but you are not my daughter. I adopted you at the age of 3 when your mother, Karen Lahote died. Your father, Josh Uley, was a player and both your parents were married at the time with different people. Your mother had a 3 year-old son named Paul and your father a five year-old son named Sam. You must go to your birth place and find your brothers my child, for there is where your questions will be answered. I have prepared everything you might have needed in my room, with money and the address where you will find them. Good luck child and may you find yourself once again._

_Your Father_

_Damon_

As I read the last letter my father would ever write again, tears welled in my eyes. I never once thought I was adopted...an outcast to the world I live in. I will make my father proud and find these strangers! Running to his room, I open the pack he left on his bed. There I find airplane tickets to La Push within a week's time, an address, a credit card, warm clothes and keys. I loved my father, thinking of everything I could need, but now there was no way to thank him.

I leave his room, carefully walking and remembering all the things we use to share. My tear-stained cheeks were all I had left of that awful memory. Closing the room shut, I leave my life behind...

**So What did you think? This is my first fanfic so all help suggestions welcomed! Please review. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival and Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

As I walked out of the airport, I couldn't help but feel nervous. What would these people think of me? Showing up at their doorstep and announcing I'm their long lost sister? I didn't want to break the news like that but there was no choice!

The drive from Seattle to La Push was torture! Every minute I got more and more nervous, thinking of the odds. I was doing pretty well controlling my nerves until I reached my destination. So before I went looking for their house, I took a few deep breaths and went looking. Looking for the house wasn't easy but after two hours of searching I found it! The house had its own beauty like the forest around it, the little drive going up to it, the trees surrounding it. It was magnificent.

Walking up the steps to the door, I immediately felt out of place. The energy around me vibed with electricity as I knocked on the door...waiting there I kept thinking of how I would start the convo, but I froze when a woman came to the door. The woman had glossy black hair and copper skin. She was beautiful even with the three long scars running down her right side.

" Hello, can I help with something?," she asked with such a melodic voice. "Um..yes...uh I am looking for Paul Lahote and Sam Uley. Can I see them?," I asked.

She looked at me, surprised at my request. "Come in, dear. There in the living room." I carefully walked in, scared of the results of my confession. She led me to the living room where a group of HOT tanned guys were! Like what? Somewhere in this room were my two half brothers and they were good looking too? WOW!

"Sam, Paul, there's someone here to see you guys." Two guys get up and walk up to us. "Hello, I'm Sam," said a tall copper skinned man. He was about 21, had short cropped black hair and brown eyes. "And I'm Paul," said the guy next to him. Paul looked about 18, had the same colored skin and eyes but was a bit shorter.

I just stood there shocked. These guys were my half brothers and I had no idea how to say it!

"Um..Hello. I'm Elizabeth Ruth. And I was sent by my deceased father to find you." I explained. They looked startled and surprised. "And why exactly did your dad send you here? For us?," asked Paul.

I took a deep breath and just came out with it.

"Because I'm you half sister."

**Well here's the second chapter! Hope you like it, plz review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Reaction and New Love

**Author's Note: Thank you emmettcullenlover7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only Elizabeth! :)**

When those words left my mouth, I would be lying if I said they weren't surprised. They were quite shocked to say the least. Heck I didn't even say that I was LIKE a little sister to them. I said I was their sister. Which it meant clearly in both their minds I thought I was really their little sister.

I was shocked into silence for a couple of minutes along with the rest of the family. No one along with myself didn't know what to say or do. I just stood there staring at Sam and Paul waiting for their reactions. As the others didn't say anything or move from their spots. It was so quite that you could hear the crickets and locus out in the distance making their beautiful melodies.

Finally after a couple of uncomfortable and tense moments had passed they both rushed at me and engulfed me in a hug. Their reaction surprised me because I didn't understand.

"Finally we thought you would never be ready!," cried Paul. "Wait, wait you all knew I was coming?" I asked so flippin shocked I couldn't think straight."Haha yes we did! Your father sent us a letter explaining everything and when we didn't believe him, he came to us and showed us!"Sam explained tears of joy in his eyes.

I couldn't believe I was accepted by brothers who didn't really know me! I was filled with happiness that I cried and hugged them tighter. "Come on Lizzy, you need to meet the rest of the family." They both started to lead me to the backyard where everyone was waiting.

Sam went up in front of us as he explained to his family. "Hey guys, so as you know, Paul and I have a sister and she has come to live here with us!" His eyes shined like the morning sun as he called me his sister. Everyone looked happy and ready to accept me as he introduced me.

Sam came back to us with the beautiful woman who had answered the door. "Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Emily. She is my impr...uhh fiancé. She looked at me with such motherly love I had to look away. Paul brought each and everyone of the guys that were here." This is Embry, Quil, Jared, Jacob, Leah, Colin and Brady. Seth, another of our friends, is at his house helping his mother Sue." I shook everyone's hand with a shy smile.

As we were finishing up introducing ourselves, a boy about my age came in through the door. "Hey guys, I'm sorry I wasn't here for...oh...whose thh..." He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at me. His eyes looked surprised and at the same time it looked like he was seeing the world differently. He waked towards me with a look of love and lust. I looked into his warm brown eyes and instantly my heart melted.

**So what did you think? Next chapter has Seth pov and how Sam and Paul react. Please review! THANKS :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Brother's view

**Thank you kadee son for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Sam's point of view

As soon as my sister and Seth looked in each others eyes, I knew he had imprinted on her. I didn't like the idea of losing her so quickly, but I also understood how they would feel. They were too young. "Seth, um I need to talk to you...Now!"

He looked lost and confused when I pulled him away outside to talk.

"Okay, I'm saying this only once...you better not her hurt her because if you do I will hurt you so bad Leah would be forced to kill me. I just got her back and I don't want to lose her."

I looked at him with a glare of protectiveness for my sis. He just stared...processing what I had said.

"Sam...I promise I will never hurt her. She's my imprint and I will protect her with my life. I promise." As soon as he saw I was satisfied with his answer, he smiled and ran back in the house. I couldn't have asked anyone better than him for Liz.

Elizabeth's point of view

I felt a pull so strong to Seth that I almost followed him if it hadn't been for Emily. She held me back and pulled me back into the group of guys. Bombarded by questions, I slowly answered everyone of them until I was exhausted. Emily being Emily pulled me away and dragged me into my new bedroom. Sam had prepared this room for me while I was down stairs getting to know everyone.

I felt tired and lonely all of a sudden. I wanted Seth for some unknown reason, wanting him close to me...but why?

**Sorry guys...this chapter was just a filler. Will try to update tomorrow. Anyway, remember to review! Helps update faster ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Brother's Conflict

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Paul's POV.

As I watch my sister go to her room, I can't help feel anger towards Seth. She just got here, for crying out loud! I want time with her... I want to be the brother who helps her through things and out of trouble. I can't do that with her mind wrapped around only Seth.

Emily walks up to me then, seeing the look on my face. "It's okay you know. She loves you two both and Seth can never take that from her Paul. Relax.. go for a run." I smiled at her. The knowing glint in her eyes of a mother, helped through times like these.

I run out of the house then, but I didn't want to run wolf form, Sam didn't come back from his "TALK" so he's probably thinking too.

I just wanted my sister back after all these years...then Seth had to come rain on my parade. I stopped on and sat at the foot of an oak. The place I usually come to think. I sit here and relax...thinking of what to do. I can't just be an ass and hurt her...but I don't want to accept that my little sister isn't just me and Sam's anymore. I wasn't going to hurt her by rejecting her and Seth. They were a package deal now. And I was going to behave no matter what! Doesn't mean I have to like the guy, though.

I walk back to Sam's house to find him standing on the porch waiting for me. "What's up Sam?" I ask hoping that I wasn't gonna get a lecture.

He just looks at me with a smile on his face...he scares me sometimes with that smile..."Oh nothing, but I can see it in you face that you came to an agreement with yourself?" he asked the smirk on his face never leaving.

"Uh... ya I did. I am not gonna get in the way of her life but I will be apart of it...doesn't mean I have to bond with the guy though." I smile at him pleased with my answer.

"Fine but I don't want any trouble and you better not screw it up," he turns around then and goes inside.

This is gonna be a long lifetime...ugh

**Sorry for another chapter guys. Band camp has started and it is a living hell sometimes. Anyway, all ideas welcome. And review helps the chapters to update faster! :)**


End file.
